Riot's Standard Rolls
I'm going to put my unmodified rolls up here for reference of everyone. Attribute Tests: *Pysical Initiative: 5 (reactiion) + 4 (intuition) = 9 dice (+1 if on Cram) = 10 dice *Matrix Initiative: 3 (response) + 4 (intuition) = 7 dice (+1 if in VR) = 8 dice *Compusure: 3 (will) + 2 (charisma) = 5 dice *Judge Intentions: 2 (charisma) + 4 (intuition) = 6 dice *Lift & Carry: 3 (strength) + 5 (body) = 8 dice *Memory: 3 (will) + 2 (logic) = 5 dice Remote-Controlling Drones: *Initiative: On PC's initative *Attack: 6 (command) + 3 (gunnery) + 2 (smartlink) = 11 dice (13 dice if in VR) *Melee Defense: 6 (command) + 3 (club) = 9 dice (11 dice if in VR) *Ranged Defense: 6 (command) = 6 dice (8 dice if in VR) *Full Defense: 6 (command) + 2 (dodge) + 2 (specialization if ranged) = 10 dice (12 dice in VR) *Inflitrate: 6 (command) - 1 (defaulting) = 5 dice (7 dice in VR) *Manuvering (air): 6 (command) + 3 (pilot) = 9 dice (10 dice if In VR +2 and -1) *Manuvering (ground): 6 (command) + 4 (pilot) = 10 dice (11 dice if in VR +2 and -1) *Perception: 3 (sensor) + 4 (perception) = 7 dice (9 dice if in VR) Non-Combat Skills: *Pilot Ground Craft: 5 (reaction) + 4 (skill) + 1 (AR help) = 10 dice (+1 if on Cram) *Pilot Aircraft: 5 (reaction) + 3 (skill) + 1 (AR Help) = 9 dice (+1 if on Cram) *Electronics Group: 2 (logic) + 1 (skill) + 1 (PuSHeD) = 4 dice (6 dice in VR - if applicable) *Hacking/CyberCombat (Hacking Programs): 3 (program) + 1 (skill) + 1 (PuSHeD) = 5 dice, 7 dice in VR *Hacking/CyberCombat (Common Programs): 6 (program) + 1 (skill) + 1 (PuSHeD) = 8 dice, 10 dice in VR *E-War (Hacking Programs): 3 (program) + 1 (skill) + 2 (Math CPU) + 1 (PuSHeD) = 7 dice, 9 dice in VR *E-War (Common Programs): 6 (program) + 1 (skill) + 2 (Math CPU) + 1 (PuSHeD) = 10 dice, 12 dice in VR *Influence Group: 1 (skill) + 2 (charisma) + 2 (Enhanced Pherone Receptors) = 5 dice, 7 dice if first impression Perceptions: *Visual Perception: 4 (intuition) + 4 (skill) + 3 (vision enhancement) + 3 (attention coprocessor) = 14 dice, 12 dice if using 360 vision and moving *Hearing Perception: 4 (intuition) + 4 (skill) + 3 (hearing enhancement) + 3 (attention coprocessor) = 14 dice *Smelling Perception: 4 (intuition) + 4 (skill) + 3 (attention coprocessor) = 11 dice Combat Skills: *Gunnery: 6 (agility) + 3 (skills) + 2 (smartlink) = 11 dice *Heavy Weapons: 6 (agility) + 3 (skills) + 2 (smartlink) = 11 dice *Club (Stun Baton): 6 (agility) + 3 (skills) + 1 (reach) = 10 dice *Dodge: 5 (reaction) = 5 dice *Full Dodge: 5 (reaction) + 2 (skill) + 2 (spec) = 8 dice (10 if ranged dodge) *Melee Parry: 5 (reaction) + 3 (skill) = 8 dice *Damage Soak: 9/10 (armor) + 5 (body) = 14/15 dice, + 3 if Fire or Electric damage